


Becoming the Sheriff

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Stilinski and Officer McCall face off for Sheriff of Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arora_kayd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/gifts).



> This little drabble is based off of [this](http://educateddummy.tumblr.com/post/58124807948) post where me [Kris](http://arora-kayd.tumblr.com/) and I were talking about the possible dynamics of Sheriff Stilinski and Agent McCall's relationship.

"McCall," said Deputy Stilinski.

"Stilinski," Officer McCall returned glaring at the man in front of him.

"You know you’re never going to win this, you’re not that liked in this town." Stilinski said. McCall’s eyes narrowed as he took a menacing step closer.

"Doesn’t mean I can’t try," he answered.

Deputy Stilinski looked Officer McCall square in the eye before placing his hand in front of him. McCall looked from Stilinski’s hand to his face. Sighing he took a step back and grabbed the mans hand.

"May the best man win," McCall said as he shook Stilinski’s hand.

Deputy Stilinski smiled as he realised McCall’s hand, “Oh, I will.”


End file.
